paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lullaby for a Stormy Night (Skye and Sora~)
I just am in love with this song~ And this is the song Skye would sing to Sora during rainy storms or when she couldn't sleep~ I couldn't help it I love it so much~ In this Sora is only about a little under a month old or so~ Ahhh I love this song so much! Lullaby for a Stormy Night Sora lays next to her mom in a bed and she yelps and snuggles closer to her mother as lightning and thunder flash outside. Skye: (Wakes up and looks down at the small pup who is slightly shivering and she nuzzles her) Shh.. its okay sweetie. Sora: (Looks up at her mother before yelping again and nuzzling more into her fur shivering more) Skye: (Looks at her again and nuzzles her again before she all of a sudden begins to sing to her) Little child, be not afraid Though rain pounds harshly against the glass Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger I am here tonight Sora: (Perks her ears up at her mother the singing catching her attention but whimpers at the sound of Thunder again) Skye:(Continues to sing as she lightly nuzzles Sora) Little child, be not afraid Though thunder explodes and lightning flash Illuminates your tear-stained face I am here tonight Sora: (Relaxes somewhat and nuzzles lightly back against her mom resting her head down) Skye: And someday you'll know That nature is so The same rain that draws you near me Falls on rivers and land On forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you'll see In the morning Sora: (Her eyes slowly close shut listening to her mother's soft words) Skye: Little child, be not afraid Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight Sora: (Her eyes shoot open as a creepy shadow comes over the two of them whenever the lightning flashes) Skye: Little child, be not afraid Though wind makes creatures of our trees And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand And I am here tonight (Nuzzles against Sora again to calm her as she continues) And someday you'll know That nature is so The same rain that draws you near me Falls on rivers and land On forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you'll see In the morning Sora: (Settles back down as she snuggles even closer resting her head once again) Skye: (Smiles) For you know, once even I was a Little child, and I was afraid But a gentle someone always came To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears And to give a kiss goodnight (Skye finished the last couple verses) Well now I am grown And these years have shown That rain's a part of how life goes But it's dark and it's late So I'll hold you and wait Til your frightened eyes do close'' '''Sora: (Closes her eyes and settles down back into a peaceful sleep) Skye: And I hope that you'll know That nature is so The same rain that draws you near me Falls on rivers and land On forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you'll see In the morning (Skye lays her head down finishing up) Everything's fine in the morning The rain'll be gone in the morning But I'll still be here in the morning (She smiles before nuzzling her now sleeping daughter) Goodnight Sora~ (She soon closes her eyes falling back asleep) Category:Songs Category:Fun Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Songs Sung By Skye